tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Time To Strike
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Immunity Challenge: Rollerballs On a large wooden disk, tribe members must maintain their balance while three balls are placed on the disk. If any ball rolls down to the ground, or they fell off the perch, the player is out of the challenge. Last person standing wins. Winner: Leo Holden Story Night 18 Narvik returns from Tribal where Nikki was voted out. Instead of gloating, Chris goes to sleep in the shelter while Levi asks to be alone. She sits down at the water and ponders her next move. Day 19 Morning at Vardo, everyone talks about a possible merge. The talk worries Alex, as he thinks Justin may flip on the men. Alex talks to Justin about how they will go about the merge, to which Justin says they vote Chris and Quinn out, then go to the final four with their alliance with John and Leo. Just then, Maria spots Narvik walking down the beach with a note in hand, as well as their supplies. Vardo meets their rival tribe as Leo opens the treemail. He reads it out loud and announces the merge. Ten purple buffs are also in the treemail and they go to camp to begin the merge feast. While eating, Quinn brings up the tribe name. Maria says Emam, which everyone likes. After the feast, Chris sits down in the shelter and is joined by Quinn. The two talk about how they have the upper hand in numbers and will take all the women out. The two basically order the women around, treating them like slaves. This offends Julie, who calls them out on their arrogance. Quinn says all women do is work so they're in their comfort zone, causing him and Chris to laugh. Julie dumps their canteens and walks away, angering the two. Sam, Justin, and Julie go on a walk and the three rant about the two men. Justin says they've been like that since Hank left, thinking they were running the game despite being on the bottom. He also rants about Leo and John not taking Chris out when they had the chance, though Julie jokes they took out Kayla which was fine. Justin joins Leo and the two talk about the first merge vote. Justin pushes for Chris to go, but Leo worries it will get Quinn to flip on them and take them out. Justin says he isn't worried, due to his relationship with Sam. Leo is still not convinced. Leo informs John and Alex about Justin's scheming. The three agree he can't be fully trusted and they will keep their eyes on him. Day 20 In the morning, John and Alex decide to go off on their own. Knowing that something may happen, Leo follows at a distance. He overhears Alex say he only trusts John one hundred percent and wants to go to the end with him. John agrees, saying that they will have a harder time with either Leo or Justin at the end. The two agree to bring Leo in as a third. Despite not fully trusting Justin, Leo informs the social media coordinator of the interaction. Later, Chris attempts to boss Maria around. The maid makes snarky comments towards Chris, sparking an argument. Maria says Chris has no respect for anyone but Chris says he respects people who deserve respect and that, because of Maria's position in the game, she doesn't deserve his respect. Maria warns Chris, saying he will get his comeuppance for his behavior. Day 21 The merged tribe meets Jeff for their first individual immunity challenge. Justin gives the immunity idol back as Jeff explains the challenge. Maria is the first one out after five minutes, much to Chris' amusement. When Jeff asks Chris why he laughed, he states Maria will be the one going home since she was rude to him at camp. Quinn agrees, calling Maria 'a dead girl walking.' Maria simply laughs. Everyone else goes on for another twenty minutes before Justin falls off and Alex starts to show signs of struggling. However, he fixes himself and they continue with the challenge. Chris is the third off and as he walks away, he flips off his three balls. John is the fourth out and joins the other three losers. The other six go on for an hour before Quinn drops out. When asked why, Quinn states he is safe regardless. Alex follows after two of his balls fall off his disk, leaving Julie, Sam, Levi, and Leo. Chris and Quinn loudly cheer for Leo and explain their excitement as both Julie and Sam fall back to back. Leo and Levi go on for another hour before one of Levi's balls drops, giving Leo immunity. Both Chris and Quinn cheer. The final ten return from Tribal and, in front of the women, Chris orders the men to vote for Maria. Maria decides not to confront Chris and goes to get water and Julie joins her. Both Sam and Levi berate Chris for his arrogance but he simply laughs at them, saying they should be grateful for being able to be on the jury. Julie and Maria talk about Chris. Maria brings up Justin's hate for Chris and think that he will be able to convince John, Alex, and Leo to vote with them to get Chris out. Julie agrees, saying it's 'time to strike' and Justin has been chomping at the bit to get rid of Chris. Julie and Sam pull Justin to the side with Maria joining later. Sam says Chris has been nothing but a bully and thinks he has the game under wraps. Justin agrees but is worried he can't get the other men on board as they're worried about Quinn flipping. Maria says that he needs to use emotional manipulation against the other guys and they will follow suit. Justin joins his alliance of Alex, John, and Leo and Alex thinks they should vote Maria with Chris and Quinn. Justin brings up the two voting John at the second Tribal. He also says the two are bullies and voting with them would mean they are condoning bullying. Both John and Leo begin to look convinced but Alex says they won't let Chris or Quinn near the end, but Justin fights back, saying he can't respect himself if they let Chris stay longer. At Tribal, both Chris and Quinn voice their confidence Maria will be going. Jeff asks Chris if he's worried about jury perception, to which he says he isn't because he knows he can win. Justin buts in, saying Chris and Quinn have become to arrogant and condescending to stand a chance. Quinn calls Justin a goat and laughs at him for thinking he has a shot at winning. When Jeff asks if Justin can win at the end, everyone except Chris and Quinn say he can. When asked why, Levi states Justin has been very social with everyone and is incredibly likable. Chris simply rolls his eyes and states that he disagrees. The tribe is then called to vote. After seeing four Chris votes, Chris and Quinn laugh and they're votes are shown next. When the fifth Chris vote is shown, his smug smile fades away as Quinn looks at Justin confused, who can only smirk. The sixth vote is for Chris, blindsiding him and Quinn. As Chris leaves, he flips off the tribe as Quinn can just give his former tribe mates a deadly glare. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Quinn attacks his tribe. * The merged tribe goes on an idol hunt. * Justin is in trouble! Author's Notes